


I'll pay the price

by tomlinfford



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Angst, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad Ending, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinfford/pseuds/tomlinfford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was it worth it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll pay the price

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a "joke" to my friends on Twitter and it made me sad, but I decided to post it anyway.

In the heat of the battle, Tony is looking up at Steve; his friend, his captain, _his lover_. Somewhere during the fight, he had been thrown onto his back to end up pressed between the stone cold floor and Captain America, who had him pinned down with his thighs at either side of Tony’s armored waist.

Steve has the shield raised above Tony's head; the helmet is off, lost somewhere in the battlefield. Everyone is battling around them; they can't seem to stop now that they had begun. The war has changed them and their lives in ways that cannot be fixed; they can’t even pretend to be who they used to be anymore. They are the broken picture of a family, _the superfamily_ that Clint had jokingly called them once during movies night.

"Do it. End it. I dare you." Those are the words that leave Tony's mouth, daring sweet and righteous Steve to bring down the shield, to put an end to this war that has destroyed them all in so many ways.

What a foolish mistake, isn't it? Trusting your enemy; only because you knew him, doesn't mean he's still the same person, does it? No, Steve changed during the months of hiding, of planning, of battling.

Blue eyes meet brown as the sound of Vibranium cuts through the air, louder than the yelling and firing going on around them,, and… it’s over. The battle has ended for both of them now that one has been taken down and the other has made it through.

Steve stands up, shield still firmly attached against the back of his hand, shiny as always but smeared with a different kind of read that doesn’t belong to the painting. Everything was as if in slow motion from then on, blurring at the edges probably by exhaustion due to the intense battle he had been fighting or most probably by the unshed tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, ready to spill at any second.

There's no other sound apart from his heartbeat, going crazy, beating loudly and wildly in his chest as if trying to escape from his chest, break free from his ribcage. He knows, consciously that there's still a battle going on around him.

His friends and teammates. The people he considered home and family were fighting each other, split in two different sides of a war that started due to different believes. He can't find the strength to move after what he's done; his brain cannot quite catch up with the recent events.

"It's over... the war is over" Someone says barely above a whisper, Steve believes it's him but even the sound of his voice is foreign then.

Everyone seems to hear him anyway because it all stops. The noise he could only hear as an unpleasant buzz, drown by the beating of his heart isn't there anymore because everyone is frozen.

Sky lue eyes move down to where he had been kneeling; red and gold. Cold haunted brow eyes looking up at him. Dead. It’s all over. It's like a low blow, as if he had been punched in the chest by the Hulk. He ended the war, at what price?

He drops the shield that hits the floor with a clatter and the tears spill now, freely running down his cheeks and he can’t look away from the beautiful brown eyes that had, months ago, shined with so much love and tenderness when looking at him. That beautiful face that he had learned to waken up to every morning since their relationship had moved onto a new stage. He was looking at the man he had fallen in love with, the man that had trusted him with his life… Gone. Dead. All because of him.

He can hear soft footsteps, almost light and he should move, be more alert but a soft voice speaks near him... It's Natasha's, he would recognize her anywhere even if they had been on opposite sides for what felt like ages.  


She whispers, a simple question that will haunt his nightmares for all eternity, "was it worth it, Steve?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my most descriptive work or anything, it was a rushed thing that I liked so I posted it but in reality I like to be more detailed.
> 
> I would love to continue this if I get any ideas.


End file.
